Lemonade Mouth goes to Hollywood
by scohiniluver
Summary: Lemonade mouth is visiting Hollywood Arts the pairings are Scohini, Wenlivia, Rayella, Charlie/Tori, Cabbie. Beck and Andre are single and Jade and Trina are on a School trip. Scott gets jealous of Mo's leading man. Wen and Olivia get competitive about songwriting. And Stella acts to bossy as the director of her student film.
1. Chapter 1

Stella's POV

"Guess what, we are going to LA for 3 months" I screamed. "Mrs. Brenigan (Formerly Ms. Reznik, our manager) thought we could do some shows in near LA and go to this really cool performing school."

Everyone started to hug and scream.

"We are going to LA" screamed Mo

"Away from school" screamed Olivia

"No homework" said Wen

"We can be together without your dad finding out" Scott said to Mo. She smiled, this made me think of Ray I won't be able to see him for 3 months

* * *

"Ray I need to tell you something" I said.

"What" he said slowly

"The band and I have to go to LA for 3 months" I said really fast.

"That's great!" he said.

"I know, but we won't get to see each other"

"Yah, but we can text and call all the time and this a great opportunity for you, so just be happy and enjoy"

"Okay" I said

"Now where is my goodbye kiss" and Ray smiled.

I smiled and we "said goodbye"

Mo's POV

"Bye Baba" I singsonged.

"Remember Mo studies first" he said and I rolled my eyes when he wasn't looking. Just then Scott walked in.

"Hi Mo" he said and slung his arm over me.

"Stay away from my daughter" my dad growled.

"Yes sir" said Scott he just picked up my bag and left.

"Have fun Monu" my mom said.

"I will don't worry"

"But not too much fun" said my dad.

"Bye baba" I said. Before he could say anything I hopped into the taxi. I was ready to hit LA baby!


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAMER: I DON'T OWN LEMONADE MOUTH

Beck's POV

"Guess what" screamed Tori, as she walked to our usual lunch table.

"What" everyone screamed.

"LEMOANADE MOUTH IS COMING TO OUR SCHOOL FOR 3 MONTHS"

"When I hear their music I feel sour" Cat said and then giggled.

"How do you feel sour" I asked.

"What is that supposed to mean" Cat yelled and ran away. Robbie followed her with his guitar.

"I can't believe a world famous band is coming to our school, I heard their keyboard player and lead singer write their songs" said Andre

"They're music makes me too happy" said Jade. "I don't like feeling happy".

"Aren't you going to San Diego to film for a student movie" I asked.

"Yes I hope we get to see a cemetery." Everyone just stared, and she walked away.

"How did you know about this" I asked.

"I'm Student Council President" she replied with a duh voice. **(A/N she looks like she would make a good president)**

I looked at the magazine the Indian girl was cute, but when I read the article I saw she was dating the lead guitarist Scott something. Oh well.

Olivia's POV

We were in the plane to LA. I was sitting next to Wen, Mo and Scott were together, and Charlie and Stella. Charlie was flirting with some girls that were sitting in front him and Stella looked lost, I would have to ask her about that later.

"I can't believe ware going to be gone for 3 months, I'm really going to miss Gram and Daisy" Wen smiled.

"Yah I'm going to miss my family too, but we are going to have so much fun in LA, we could probably hit Disney Land."

"I'm fine as long as we stay away from the teacups" I said, and we both started laughing. This trip was going to be great!

Stella's POV

The house we were staying at was AMAZING! It had a pool table and an actual pool.

"There are 2 big rooms with three beds and its own bathroom, so it's going to be girls in one and boys in the other" Mrs. Brenigan said. We said ok and grabbed our suitcases and went upstairs.

"Remember, you guys start school tomorrow" she said. We all started to groan.

"This school isn't that bad" Mo said

"Of course you would say that" I said.

"No really, I read the pamphlet all the courses are really fun" she said. "Like photography or Directors Choice, Stella you even play your guitar for band class"

Maybe this school isn't so bad.


	3. Chapter 3

Charlie's POV

We are running late on the first day of school. Maybe that's not such a bad thing. We grabbed stuff out the fridge (which by the way was HUGE) and ran into our rented car, and chauffer drove us to school. When we got there we were mobbed by the students who go there. This one really weird girl came and started singing.

"Hi I'm Trina and I could be your opening act" she started to sing and I swear my ears started to bleed. Just then the most beautiful girl with the cutest cheek-bones I have ever seen walked by and pulled the tone-deaf girl away.

"Hi I'm Tori Vega School President, I apologize for my sister, but don't worry she is filming for a movie and she won't be around to bother you anymore."

"It's no problem, we are mobbed like that all the time" I said. She smiled at me, and all of a sudden I felt nervous. I could hear Mo and Olivia giggling behind me.

"Here are your class schedules, and I will see you guys for lunch again." She said.

I hoped so!

Wen's POV

"What do you have first Olivia" I asked her.

"Oh, um a singing lesson" she replied.

"I have a songwriting class" I replied

"Me and Scott have acting 101" said Mo

"I have Director's course" Stella said.

"Me too" said Charlie.

"Alright" they both said. Olivia kissed my cheek before waving and leaving. I headed to class and sat in the only empty seat, next to a boy named Andre.

"Hey you're keyboardist from Lemonade Mouth, you write the songs too" he said.

"Um yeah, my girlfriend Olivia helps me too" I said.

"I'm a songwriter too." He was going to say more, but then the teacher came and class started. Oh Boy.

Mo's POV

We walked into the classroom there were a lot of weird kids here. When I walked in a boy asked if I wanted a bobble head that looks like him.

"This school is weird" Scott said.

"You read my-"I was about to say when I was interrupted.

"Class is started; today we are going to do a scene from Romeo and Juliet. How about Beck and new student Mo Banjaree" Mr. Lane said **(A/N I know he was the psychologist, but he is a teacher here too). **I walked onto the stage and grabbed the script.

"Hi I'm Beck" he said. "And I know you are Mo I'm a fan of your music."

"Thanks" I said. "So should we start?"

"Ya sure."

**Romeo**  
He jests at scars that never felt a wound.

But soft, what light through yonder window breaks?

**Juliet.**  
Ay me!

**Romeo**

O, speak again, bright angel, for thou art  
As glorious to this night, being o'er my head,  
As is a winged messenger of heaven

KISS

"Um, the script says that we have to kiss" I stuttered.

"Yes…" Mr. Lane said. I slowly leaned in and we kissed, it wasn't great just awkward. Just then the class started to clap.

"Have you ever done acting" Mr. Lane asked me.

"Um, No actually this was my first time."

"You are great" said Beck

"Thanks" I just went back to my seat, right in between Beck and Scott. If you feel bad for me you have no idea!


	4. Chapter 4

**I didn't get as many reviews as I would have like, but thank you to those of you who did. I had a little writers block so the writing is late. I was going to do Wenlivia vs. Raylivia, but I don't think there is a point. We all know you can't beat Wenlivia cuteness!  
I need help on how the Lemonade Mouth's lockers are going to look like. So if you have any ideas let me know. Ok now to the story.**

**DISLCLAIMER: I TOTALLY OWN LEMONADE MOUTH BECAUSE I GOT IT FOR MY BDAY (JK) **

Scott's POV

I can't believe he kissed her! What a jerk. Ok I know it wasn't his fault, but I just get so jealous. I know I can trust Mo, and I don't want to ruin things between us. When class ended, I asked Mo what she had next.

"Dance."

"Oh, that's on the way to my class I can show where it is "said Beck.

"Thanks, What do you have Scott" Mo asked me.

"Oh I have classical band, I guess my guitar won't work there" I chuckled. Just then a bell rang.

"I better go, see you at lunch" she pecked my cheek and walked away with the one who shall not be named, but If you are wondering who it is it's Beck.

Stella's POV

_DAYDREAM_

_Ray is running towards me, we're both standing in a meadow._

_CUE ROMANTIC MUSIC_

"_Kiss me Ray" just then our noses bumped._

_END OF DADREAM_

"Snap out of it Stella, we're going to be late for class" said Charlie.

"Sorry I was just kind of spacing out" I replied.

"Yah, about a certain boy named Ray Beech" Charlie smirked.

"Like you weren't drooling over that Tori Vega chick" Charlie blushed. "Now come on I don't want to be late on our first day, wow I've been spending WAY too much time with Mo" Charlie laughed and started dragging me to class. When we got to class this weird girl came to class jumping on moon boots. Her hair kinda reminded me of red velvet cupcakes.

"Hi I'm Cat like the animal, but no relation!" she talked with this really high-pitched voice.

"Um… OK" I said. I sat down next to Charlie, and class started.

"So for your first assignment I am going to put you in groups of four to make a short film, one will be put in charge as the director." I shut him off, and went back to my daydream. Until I heard.

"… Stella Yamada as director"

"What just happened" I asked Charlie.

"We were put in a group together with that Cat girl and some kid named Robbie.

"That's me!" a weird kid holding a puppet walked up to us.

"You're Robbie" I asked.

"Yuperoonie and please be quiet the puppet is sleeping, but please don't tell him I called him a puppet" me and Charlie just nodded.

"I'm Cat his 'girlfriend'" She was going to get on my nerves with her bubbly voice.

"Why quotes" Charlie asked her.

"My therapist doesn't think I'm mentally stable for a relationship" she giggled some more.

"OOKAAYY" Charlie and I said at the same time. This is a really weird school.

**I saw this on some stories and thought I would do it. I don't know what it's called but it looks fun.**

**Me: So how's life going**

**Stella: How do you think I miss my BF like crazy thanks for separating us!**

**Me: Sorry, but it adds drama**

**Stella: Yah, well this ain't a soap opera so tone it done a bit.**

**Ray: Awww, Stella Yamada misses her boyfriend**

**Stella: Like you would complain, it gets you more kisses when I get back**

**Me: Eww, stop flirting it is getting annoying**

**Stella and Ray: SHUT UP**

**Me: Time to end this, remember to keep reading Victorious meets Lemonade Mouth (I really need a better title!) **

**Please review and don't forget to give me ideas on the Lockers. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the late update but I had a major case of writers block. Please don't become an angry mob! And wasn't sure where to go with the story, but know I have more inspiration. The story's name is officially name is Lemonade Mouth goes to Hollywood thanks to ****Sorceress of Magic 15****! I would like to thank ****Sorceress of Magic 15****, **** .darkxx****, Hoplesslyromanti, ****lemonademouthforever21****, ****Madison706****, ****LoganLerman135**** for reviewing that always make a writer want to write more. And I would like to thank ****Sorceress of Magic 15**** and **** .darkxx**** and ****HoplesslyRomanti**** for helping me with lockers. Now to the story.**

Olivia's POV  
I had just gotten out of my singing lesson, I had that with Tori Vega the girl who saved us from the really weird crazy girl.

"Do you want to eat lunch with me and my friends" she asked me.

"Uh I don't know the band and I normally sit together, is it ok if they sit with us too" I asked her.

"Of course, I can't believe I'm going to be eating lunch with Lemonade Mouth!"

When we got to the lunch area Wen was sitting there with another boy.

"That's my best friend Andre; he's the best songwriter in the school." Tori said.

"Well I was, but now that you guys go here I don't think I still hold that position." We all started to laugh.

"Hey guys, do you know where Scott is?" Mo had walked in with a boy with long hair like Charlie.

"No I haven't seen him sorry" I said.

"Me neither" replied Wen. I looked at the boy behind Mo. He must have noticed me staring because he said.

"Oh, I'm Beck one Tori and Andre's friends"

"Oh I think I see Scott" And Mo ran away. Just then Stella and Charlie walked in with a red haired girl and boy with an afro who was holding a puppet.

"Hi I'm Robbie and this Rex"

"I can introduce myself you egghead" said the puppet (whose name is apparently Rex). He had an urban accent.

"You know I hate it when you call me an egghead" whined Robbie.

"Shut-up" said Rex. This was odd the kid and puppet were fighting. And the puppet was wining!

"You are an amazing ventriloquist" Wen said.

"Who you calling a ventriloquist, I have more talent than Robbie" exclaimed the puppet.

"HEY!"

"Whatever go buy me a burrito"

"Fine bi-bi" yelled Robbie and started running to the van. The only thing I could think was weird school!

Mo's POV

"Hey, where were you I was looking all over for you" I said to Scott.

"Sorry but I was buying lunch for the both of us" he gave a half smile.

"Fine, but the band is waiting we should go back" I grabbed his hand and we started walking to the table where everyone was sitting.

"So have you decided what you are doing for your lockers" asked Andre.

"What do mean?" asked Olivia

"It's a Hollywood Arts tradition to decorate your locker" said Andre.

"I am going to replace my locker for a keyboard" said Wen.

"I'll paint a guitar and then add nylon strings" said Scott. Just then the bell rang.

"Ohh I'm sooo excited we have Sikowitz's class next!" said Cat the bubbly redhaid. When we walked into the classroom a hobo was inside.

"What is he doing here!" I asked Tori  
"Oh, that's the teacher" she replied causally. That was the teacher. First a kid tries to sell me a bobble head that looks like him, then I have to kiss Beck, and lastly my teacher is a hobo!

"Today we are having auditions, and everyone must come up and read for the lead parts, first up new girl over there blondie come up here" This is going to be a long class.


End file.
